


About Werewolves and Direwolves

by PiggyInTheMiddle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is a hipster, M/M, for all you GoT fans out there, no spoilers for the asoiaf books, sort of, spoilers for GoT series up until season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2086395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiggyInTheMiddle/pseuds/PiggyInTheMiddle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Derek is a hipster because he read Game Of Thrones before it was cool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Werewolves and Direwolves

**Author's Note:**

> This thingy has been sitting ignored in some forgotten corner of my computer for a couple of months.
> 
> I could have made it better but I'm lazy.
> 
> It'll have lots of mistakes.
> 
> I will try to defend myself by saying english is not my native tongue.
> 
> No spoilers for the asoiaf books (well, nothing that's not in the series) but I'm going to be safe and say there are spoilers for the GoT series up until season 4.
> 
> Enjoy, you nerds.
> 
> p.s. Story takes place after season 3 of TW
> 
> p.s.s. Lame title is lame

Whenever Stiles had time for it (which, frustratingly , wasn’t often these days), he watched series. And lately, after the whole Nogitsune thing which he was really _really_ desperate to forget, he’d gotten into Game of Thrones.  It was like the master, nay, king of all series. He liked it so much that every other series paled in comparison.  Yes, even Supernatural had to make way for the glory of the King.

He got through the first season in  less than a day, and during the second he didn’t even stop to eat or sleep. Some people might call him obsessed, but Stiles liked to blame it on the lack of time he got to actually _watch the series he liked_.

Before he knew it, some kind of evil bloodthirsty monster would come and steal all his free time by making him do research until he dropped (okay, maybe the evil bloodthirsty monster wouldn’t make him do that but Derek would and he might not be evil, but Stiles definitely still wasn’t convinced he wasn’t a bloodthirsty monster).

So in those weeks after Allison’s death, he needed something to distract him, and Game of Thrones was the ideal series to do so.

And that’s why, a couple of months later, he went to pack meetings  thinking of direwolves instead of werewolves. Because if they didn’t have a life-threatening crisis on their hands, they (the pack, if you could still call it that. They were more like A Group Of Supernatural Beings With The Exception Of Stiles, Who Is Human) rather talked about The Many Problems Of Being A Supernatural Being than topics in which they could actually include Stiles.

He tried really hard not to be bitter about that.

Kira was being nice though. She’d seen Game of Thrones too, and he sometimes struck up a conversation with her and talked about some theories they had about who would end up on the Iron Throne. Kira bet on Daenarys, but Stiles totally relied on Tyrion making a big comeback and seize the crown, to which the common folk of King’s Landing would cheer him on for freeing them of dictatorship of the evil bitch queen Cersei.

Okay well maybe he hoped rather than thought that would actually happen. 

George R.R. Martin was an evil son of a bitch, for all he knew Tyrion would be dead next episode.

Unfortunately, Kira was easily distracted by Scott, so conversations and heated discussions usually didn’t last longer than 5 minutes. If he was lucky. Then she left him with some lame excuse to go and talk to his best friend.

Whatever. Stiles just wishes they would stop tiptoeing around each other.

Anyway, nobody could blame him for what happened  next.

It was after an especially long session of Frey-hating and dragon-adoring with Kira (no less than seven minutes. _Seven!)._ Lydia had been complaining about being a banshee, and Stiles got it, really. It didn’t sound all too comfortable. At least it sounded worse than being a werewolf.

(Not that he wanted to be a werewolf. Stiles was perfectly okay staying human. No to the werewolf drama (or at least the drama of being one))

But Derek apparently didn’t agree with them because he rolled his eyes and scoffed.

“It can’t be that bad”

Which, really. Rude.

Stiles would have thrown him a Sam Winchester Approved Bitchface even if he hadn’t had a crush on Lydia since kindergarten.

Derek pretended not to notice though.  He was really good at that.

Stiles waited for the inevitable storm that was Lydia, but she merely narrowed her eyes. “You have no idea, Derek Hale”.

But really, no one could blame Stiles for murmuring ‘You know nothing, Jon Snow’ under his breath. Only he forgot about werewolf super hearing. It’s a beginner’s mistake, really. But Scott nor Derek would understand the reference anyw-

“Shut up, Ygritte”

Stiles was so surprised He thought he’d imagined it. Derek might as well have said ‘Stiles is my favourite person in the world’ or ‘I can’t sleep without my teddybear, Mr. Snuffles’ or ‘the Notebook makes me cry every time’. But he thought he saw a smirk playing at Derek’s mouth when he looked at him in surprise.

“Wait, you watch Game of Thrones? Are you serious? I didn’t even know you had a tv! Or a computer!” That’s why Derek depended on him doing the research.

Derek snorted. “I don’t.  I read the books before there was this whole hype around it.”

Stiles’s mouth fell open. “Did you just go full-on hipster?”

He would never admit that a red Derek was kind of adorable.

“No”

“Yes you did! You literally said ‘I liked it before it was cool’.” Actually he was surprised that Derek even knew what a hipster _was_.

“I didn’t say that. I said I read the books before there was this whole hype around it. That’s not the same thing.”

“Yes it is!”

Derek scowled at him and Stiles threw his hands in the air. “Hey. As long as you keep your spoilers to yourself.”

-

 

After that, Derek was Stiles’s new GoT buddy during pack meetings. Kira would join them on occasion, but Derek didn’t really seem to like her, if the scowls he gave her were any indication, so she was gone quickly most of the time.

It was kind of awkward at first, but Stiles would just keep poking and prodding about his ideas and theories until Derek would loosen up. Soon they were having animated discussions about the possibility of Dany going mad like her father and Jon Snow’s parentage.

They tried to ignore the muffled ‘get a room’ from their friends.

-

“You should still watch the series though”

“I don’t think I’d like them”

“Yes you would”

“I don’t have a tv”

That shut Stiles up

-

Stiles was rummaging through his pile of garbage. He had one pile for himself on the attic where he could put the stuff he didn’t use anymore but didn’t want to throw away, the rest of the attic was filled with stuff from Stiles’s childhood his dad insisted would still be good when Stiles himself was a dad.

There was also a pile of his mom’s stuff, but he didn’t really like to talk about that.

He threw his fist in the air in triumph when he found what he needed under some stuffed animals. He lifted his old laptop out of the box. It was worn, heavy,  showed a lot of battle scars (Stiles was not a fan of the idea of putting things away and eventually the thing often ended up falling on the floor) and had Pokémon stickers all over it (shut up. Pokémon’s awesome), but it still worked. Well yeah, sort of. Stiles gave up on it when it was starting to get too slow. The optical drive still worked though and it could still play videos all right. _Perfect._

-

“Stiles, what is this.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I’d forgotten you were a caveman. This is what we call a _laptop._ We use it to-“

“I know what a laptop is. Why are you pushing it in my hands”

“Because you don’t have one”

“So?”

“Now you can watch the Game of Thrones series!”

Derek sighs.

-

Derek totally liked the series

-

Of course that leads to Derek pushing all of the book in Stiles’s hands. When he opens his mouth to protest Derek scowls him.

Stiles wasn’t really a reader to be honest. Sure, Harry Potter he’d read, but he didn’t really have patience with slow books. He needed action. And for all he’d seen and heard, a Song of Ice and Fire was a pretty slow read. So it had been spoiler blocker for him.

Stiles sighs.  
  
“Fine. I’ll try.”

-

Stiles totally liked the books

-

 “You’d totally be a Stark, though”, Stiles says one month into their newfound bromance. “I mean come on. Their house sigil is a wolf.”

Derek mulls that over. “Maybe. I do like the Starks and what they stand for.”

Stiles rolls his eyes. “Yeah could they be more pessimistic? ‘Winter is coming’? Really? It might as well be ‘Stop enjoying yourself. Shit’s coming and it’s not going to be pretty’” Derek opens his mouth to rant about the fact that it is a warning and has nothing to do with refraining from happiness  but Stiles puts his hand up to silence him. “I know, I know. No need to lecture me.”

It was quiet for a while and then Derek says “So if I’m a Stark, what does that make you?”

“A Lannister”, Stiles answered without a second’s hesitation.

“Why? Because we hate each other?” Wishful thinking takes form in Stiles hearing a bitter tone in Derek’s question.

“No. Because the Lannisters have money and I like money.” That’s not superficial at all.

“Just because you like money doesn’t mean you’d have it in Westeros.”

“True, but I’m totally Tyrion, so…”

Derek scoffed. “You are not Tyrion.”

“I totally am Tyrion. Mocked by many, loved by none but totally awesome and underappreciated. Sounds like my life.”  
Derek looked like he wants to say something to that, but he didn’t.  
 Of course not.

-

Stiles buys Derek a t-shirt with a direwolf and the caption ‘Winter is coming’.

“Stiles. What is this?”

“Now really, Derek, I know you like running around shirtless but-“

“I know what a t-shirt is. Why are you giving me a t-shirt?”

“A Lannister always pays his debts.”

“How are you indebted to me?”

“You saved my life. Again.”

Derek rolls his eyes

-

Derek totally sleeps in his Stark t-shirt

-

Scott stopped him on their way to their next class. “So. Are you going to tell me what’s going on?”

“Going on?” Stiles asked like he didn’t know what Scott was talking about. He knew what Scott was talking about.

“Between you and Derek”, Scott unnecessarily clarified.

“There’s nothing going on between me and Derek!” Oh, if only there were.

Scott raised his brows. “You gave him your old laptop.”

“Exactly. My _old_ laptop. My _old, heavy_ and _slow_ laptop. Not much of a present, really. “

Scott shakes his head. “It’s still a present”

“It was a Christmas present?” Stiles tried as he pushed them towards the classroom. He really didn’t feel like having this conversation.

“It’s June!” Yeah, that reminded him. Finals were coming up. Not cool man.

“Can’t a guy give another guy a random gift for once _in a totally platonic way?_ ” Scott looked at him with puppy eyes. Stiles couldn’t handle puppy eyes. He could handle Scott’s answer even worse as it come out in a broken “You never give me random presents.”

Stiles heart broke a little.

He managed to push them to their seats before class began, but the teacher gave them the stink eye anyway.

Stiles whispered: “He saved my life. It was a Thank You present.”

Scott leaned over. “That’s a lame excuse, man.”

“Yeah, I know.”

-

Stiles was fidgeting as he walked up the stairs to Derek’s loft.

He could do this.

Actually he was probably going to die.

Only a few more steps. He took a deep breath. He stood in front of the door to Derek’s loft. It was a very large, very intimidating door. Sweat trickled down his brow and his t-shirt was uncomfortable and itchy. The last time he did this the girl ran away screaming.

At least Derek wouldn’t scream.

He would laugh at him. Or maybe hit him. But he definitely wouldn’t scream.

Stiles might.

He lifted his arm, preparing to knock. It was a very intimidating door. It was laughing at him.

“Yeah, I can’t do this”, and he turned on his heel and started running away.

“Stiles”, he heard behind him. Stiles whirled around.

Really? That door was massive! How could Derek have opened that thing without Stiles hearing?  He was like a ninja werewolf. Maybe that was a thing.

“Jesus Christ, you scared the hell out of me!”

Ignoring his outburst, Derek said “What are you doing here?”

Right. The thing he was doing. The thing that was a very stupid thing.

“Would you believe me if I said I was looking for an apartment?” Stiles didn’t need to see Derek’s scowl to know the answer.

“Right, so…” he swallows hard, clenches his fists. “I came here to tell you something. And it’s stupid. And I know there’s like a 99% chance that you’re going to punch me in the face, or laugh at me, but that 1 percent convinced me to come here anyway, because my brain is stupid and makes me do stupid things and-“

“Stiles”

“Right. I should get to the point. I guess what I wanted to say was that you’re the Jon to my Ygritte, or the Drogo to my Dany, the Ned to my Catelyn or the Jaime to my Cersei or whatever but then I realised those relationships were all kind of fucked up in some way because either one of them is dead, or both of them, or they’re brother and sister which is even more fucked up and then I thought- mmph”

His ramblings were interrupted by Derek kissing him.

Derek was kissing him?

Holy crap.

He pulled away.

“Wait. So If you’re a Stark and I’m dating you does that make me Stark too?”

Derek raises an unimpressed eyebrow.  Damn,that was sexy.

“Does that mean we’re going to die? Because there is like an 80% chance that we will or at least lose our legs or arms or something. Maybe someone will even kill our unborn ch-mmph”

Derek shut him up with a kiss again.

Stiles didn’t really mind.


End file.
